


Unwavering Resolve

by soer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi reaffirms his resolve to be a Bookman, with a little help from Allen. This is for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwavering Resolve

**Unwavering Resolve**

DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshino

**xXx**

He doesn't know who he is. Not anymore. Since when had he started caring?

They used to be merely ink on paper. But not anymore. Somehow, they became more. More than just ink on paper. They were his _friends_. But who was he?

He had started to wonder and question everyday since that day on the Ark. Since Road made him confront himself. Ever since that day, he has wondered.

Who was he? Lavi or Junior? Exorcist or Bookman? He didn't know. Not anymore.

_Things were simpler as a Bookman_ , he mused. _Now it's complicated_.

Like Bookman had always told him. Like he knew it would be, but had never guessed simply how _much_.

Lavi leaves the room he shares, and makes his way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Allen, I've got a question for you." He said, plopping down beside the white-haired fifteen-year-old.

"Yeah, what is it?" Allen continues to eat.

"If your father was still alive would you follow him or stay with your friends. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Lavi added quickly after seeing the pain that flitted across the Exorcist's face for a half-second.

"No, no. it's alright." Allen stopped eating and took a deep breath. "If . . . If he was still alive, but the war still raged . . . I'd be here to protect him. _But_ , if it was just him or my friends, and no war . . . no offense, but I'd stay by him. After all, he was the very first one there for me . . . He took me in when no one would . . . I owe him everything . . ." Allen's voice trailed off as he became lost in thought. Lavi nodded. That made perfect sense. "But . . ." Allen's voice made Lavi look at him. "Friends are important too. Real important." Allen looked eye-to-eye with Lavi. "Why do you ask?"

Lavi smiles and thanks him. "Just a book I read." He states off-handedly.

Allen stares at the red-head. "Lavi, just why do you-" he was interrupted as Lavi said, "By the way, Tim ate your Extreme Mitarashi Croissant a la Deluxe Mufflent-Berry Dango treat."

"WHAT?" Allen wouldn't normally have been put off that easily, but that dessert was a special-one-of-a-kind treat that was extremely rare and he had gone through several means to get it.

As Allen is distracted, Lavi exits the room. _Sorry Allen, but I've already made my choice._

Lavi dwells on his past for a few minutes, flipping through some personas, and skipping others entirely.

" _He took me in when no one would . . . I owe him everything."_ Allen's words repeat themselves in Lavi's mind and he nods. _I have someone like that too . . . Bookman. And he's always been counting on me. To be his heir._

And when Lavi continues on forward, his being is in peace as his solid resolve stands, unwavering.

He will be a Bookman. And they will be ink on paper . . . for him to remember.

**xXx**

Originally written on 4/15/09

Revised on 8/10/10


End file.
